Surprise
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Oh no two girls' are pregnant and Shigure is the reason why. Akito's hormones are screwing with her while she tries to keep her identity from the other pregnant girl who is always oblivious to the things around her. The first ch. is a prolouge.
1. In the Dog House

We do not own fruits Basket

* * *

Few months later n.n;

* * *

Akito was being meaner over the past few weeks, 'he' was constantally giving orders and yelling at everyone that spoke to 'him'. 'He' had also noticed Tohru was getting fatter and didn't know the reason why. 

She was at Shigure's home cooking quietly as she hummed stirring the rice. Shigure was in the kitchen sipping his tea.

Akito had gotten pissed, she was at the breaking point, and she now was leaving and heading to Shigure's getting away from the home.

Shigure patted Tohru's head gently as he walked out of the kitchen into the dinning room taking a seat at the table.

Akito came into Shigure's home pissed off, as 'he' looked to the dirty mut, glaring at him. 'He' remembered the romantic night they shared at the main house, and the dog was one of the only few members of the zodiac that know about his 'secret. He looked to the God lowering his head a little as he tried to smile and look innocent when Tohru walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food for their dinner.

The god had this sudden urge to stangle the dog and beat him up, but 'he' held back, since he didn't want to start something. "Shigure.." -He said, forcing a smile, and tried to act happy.

"Why the sudden visit Akito-sama?" He smiled knowing Akito would never mention anything about their rundevo a few months back with Tohru standing near. "Did you miss me?"

Akito looked to Tohru who had came out with dinner, he noticed she was getting fatter. Maybe he knocked her up too. Then, he looked back to the dog. "Things aren't going well at the Main House.." He said, looking to both of them.

He took a sip of his green tea not seeming to listen. "How so Kureno-san not cuddling with you?"

Tohru sat the tray down putting the two bowls down before smacking him upside the head. "Don't treat him so coldly Shigure-san." She seemed to be in a fowl mood as well.

"Kureno is dead.." He said coldly, looking to the two. He had killed Kureno for cheating on her a week before the night him and Gure had.

Shigure tilted his head up a little hearing the god now Tohru standing there speachless, but kept quiet not wanting to say anything that would cause him to become angry with her. "How did he die?" Shigure spoke up feeling Tohru smack him with the tray again.

Akito noticed that Tohru was in a foul mood as well. This was not like her, she was always happy, caring, and cheering others up when they are down. "He...was killed..." Akito didn't want to go into detail, without revealing her secret.

"Why did the God get jealous?" He spoke softly taking a sip, Tohru feeling a little sad now since she remembered Uo telling her about a man she met and had never seen again.

Akito glared at Shigure a bit, she was mad at him for leaving her after the fling they had. She kept her focus on the dog, then back to Tohru, she was wondering why the other female was acting this way. Tohru snapped out of it seeing Akito look to her. Tohru covered her stomach with the tray quickly. "Do you want me to get you anything Akito-sama some water or some fried rice?" She was trying to be humble as best she could while the two seemed to argue in a playful way.

Akito slipped the sleeves of her robe up, so she didn't expose her secret. She didn't want no one to know that her mother raised her as a male. "Yes, I would like some tea. I also need to speak with Shigure." She said, looking to the dog.

Tohru nodded lightly. "I'll go in the kitchen, Shigure-san call me when Akito-sama is ready for me to come out."

Shigure seemed hesitant to letting her leave the room, but slowly nodded looking to the god sighing. "Hai I will my sweet flower." Tohru walked into the kitchen closing the door leaving the two.

Akito took her seat and grabbed the dog by the collar and looked angry with him. Shigure didn't seem that type of person to have anyone anger with him, expecially women, since he was kindhearted and caring. "Shigure, you better not have gotten me pregnant." She said in a low and cold tone, so Tohru woudn't hear.

"Why would I you wanted me to come and comfort you, its your fault for drinking to much saki with me." Shigure placed his hands gently on Akito's hands. "But a child would be lovely to have."

"You know I am phyically weak..." Akito was trying very hard not to raise her voice. She was trying to stand her ground and not get pulled in by Shigure's charm, but it was hard.

He smiled reaching up pettiing her cheek. "You could always give the child up if your so cold not to give me one." He looked to her smirking some. "I have other means of getting a wife and child."

Shigure was lucky, pretty damn lucky at the moment since he had touched her heart beyond her bitterness. She let go of him, and looked away a bit.- "Tell Tohru I'm ready." She said, wanting to change the subject.

He smirked a little more as he leaned back knocking on the door. "You can come out my precious flower." Tohru slide the door open carrying a kettle of tea and a bowl of rice. She leaned down beside Akito pouring him a cup of tea then placing the keatle in the middle leaving the cup and bowl of rice for him.

Akito was feeling a little uneasy at the moment as she sipped her tea and ate her rice. She looked to Shigure and then Tohru. Was there something going on between them? The god wanted to know, but wasn't sure what to say.

Shigure ate her food smiling brightly patting her head. "Someday you'll mkae someone a perfect wife and I hope its me." She blushed lightly as she looked down to her food eating quietly.

She was getting pissed at this. The god thought Shigure had loved her, but came to the conculsion that she was wrong. But, Shigure was the one to joke around and flirt with women. She finished her food and sat in thought for a moment.

"Do you want me to get you anything else Akito-sama?" She sat up a little reaching for the keatle of tea pouring the god another cup her stomach showing a little more.

Akito looked to the other female's stomach as it was showing. Tohru was pregnant, her and Shigure did have a relationship. Shigure didn't love her, and she stood up, feeling a bunch of emotions, anger, sadness, jeaoulsy, etc. "I'll think I'll be going now. I have my responsibites at the Main House." She lied.

"Are you sure Akito-sama." She sat back in her seat looking to him as Shigure smirked looking to Akito.

She thought to herself. If Tohru stayed here, she could continue to be with Shigure. Akito knew she had to do something about this. "Your going to the main house with me, both of you." She glared, realizing now she could keep an eye on both of them.

Tohru nearly choked on her tea as she heard Akito. "But why I didn't do anything to upset you Akito-sama did I?"

"I said both of you are going!" She yelled, looking to them.

She couldn't really do anything now her head lowered slowly as Shigure patted her head. "Go get your things Tohru I'll leave a note for the boys."

"I will be waiting in the car.." -She said coldly, as she exited the home, and got in the drivers seat of the car.

Shigure came out of the house carrying Tohru's things for her. She got in the back seat rubbing her stomach lightly as Shigure put her belongings in the trunk with his.

Akito started the car after Shigure and Tohru got their things and got in. She drove them to the Main Sohma house, and got out as soon as she drove there. "Tohru you can stay with me." Shigure patted her head gently as he helped her out.

She opened the door and looked to Shigure, pissed. Akito had a desire to smack him across the face, as she watched the two enter her home. "Where are we going to stay Akito-sama?" Tohru spoke up looking up to him as Shigure walked behind with their belongings.

"In the spare room upstairs..." She said with a forced smile, then walked upstairs, showing them the room..

Tohru smiled a little as she ran over to the window looking outside to the garden. Shigure set their belongings next to the door. "Its a little dirty Akito-sama." Shigure glared down to her.

Akito sighed and shifted her eyes, she was in a cocky mood. She handed him a broom. "Here's a broom. Clean it up.." She glared right back.

"Why are you doing this?" Shigure put the broom to the side folding his arms as Tohru sneezed coughing lightly.

The truth was, she was neededing the comfort Shigure had given her. The dog should have known that Tohru was pregnant, since she was starting to show.- "You should obey me, after all I am your god." She said back to him.

"Why did you have Tohru come with us?" He spoke coldly looking to the God. "She could have stayed with the boys."

"Haven't you noticed that she is showing? She is going to have your child.." She said coldy to him.

"What and you think the child's me?"

"You do seem to have a relationship with her."

He shook his head slowly. "I think one of the boys got a to close to her you know teens and women... They always want to be comforted and loved..." He smirked looking down to the God.

"Well see when the time comes, who the father is. If one of the boys did get "too close" to her, then I will take the matter into my own hands and take care of it." She was serious about this.

"What are you going to do take the child from poor Tohru?" He looked to Tohru sadly who was too oblivious to the converstation the dog and God were having.

"I said I will take care of it when the time comes, the decison to keep the child will be hers."

He nodded faintly looking to her. "You will let me buy her things needed for this child and I will keep her in my room."

"Do what you please." She said, then turned to walk out of the room.

Tohru ran over grabbing Akito's hand smiling up to him. "Thank you for this place to stay Akito-sama."

Akito looked down to Tohru as her hand was grabbed, then slowly yanked it away after she smirked to the other female. Tohru tilted her head to the side a little confused. "Did I say something wrong Akito-sama?"

"No, your ok. Your welcome to stay as long as you wish." -She smiled a bit, looking back to her. She nodded lightly as she smiled her carefree way bowing to her. She had exited the room, leaving the two.

Shigure was back in the room. "Tohru go sit by the garden I don't want you in here while I'm cleaning up." She nodded faintly heading downstairs wondering around the house lost.

Akito had seen Tohru leave. This was her chance to have a moment along with the dog. The god made her way up the stairs into the room- "Shigure.." She nearly chocked, as she looked at the handsome man.

He looked up from where he had been sweeping only to turn away cleaning. "What now?"

She took her hand into the others, as it slipped slowly into his. "Are you angry with me?" Akito titled her head a bit.

The broom slipped back to his shoulder. "Why would I be mad at you for taking me from my home?"

She let her hand slip out of the others. "I've been a lot more bitchier lately, and have been getting ill more frequently."

"Well have Hatori check on you I'm not your doctor." He moved away from her starting to clean the room once more.

"He did, and he dosen't know what's wrong. Shigure, this started a few weeks after we slept together."

"So you think I knocked you up there are other males you sleep with Akito." He looked back to her coldly.

"I killed Kureno when I found out he was cheating on me."

"Maybe Tohru will be carrying the new spirit of the rooster." He smirked a little. "She'll be connected to this family for sure then."

She shifted her eyes a little at that thought wich annoyed her, but she brushed it off.- "Kureno can't be the father, I killed him a week before you and I slept together."

"So, you think the baby's mine, but then again you think Tohru's baby is mine." He smirked playfully. "If the child is mine will you kill me too?"

"If I am knocked up, it will be a high risk pregnancy, since I am phyisically weak. The child will have a slim chance of survivial."

"I'll take care of the child if you die I bet Tohru would make a good mother."

"Hm, yes she would. Wouldn't she?" -She smirked at this.- "If I die giving birth to my child, the god of the zodiac will no longer exist."

"Unless Tohru carries the spirit."

"..." What Shigure said made her angry, she didn't want Tohru to carry her godly spirt, which Akito possed from the day she was born. "I should be leaving now, Tohru seemed to look lost, maybe I should show her around." She exited the room.

Shigure sighed sadly as he swept a pile of dust to the edge near the door. Tohru was walking still lost trying to get out to the garden.

Akito had came up behind her. "The garden is down the hall, it's the last door on the right."

She looked back to him smiling. "Thank you." She took his hand. "Want to come with me?"

She looked to Tohru and smiled a bit. "Sure, I'd like to come with you." She smiled walking down the hall with him beside her finally reaching the outside world.


	2. Save Me

Tohru still doesn't know Akito is a girl!

* * *

Tohru slowly let go of Akito's hand as she headed into the garden leaning down smelling the roses before heading over to the bridge that was over a small koi pond. She had followed Tohru and looked into the small pond as she grabbed the back of the other females head and took her to the pond.

She let out a weak whimper looking up to Akito. "Akito-sama let go your hurting me!" She tried to pull away.

In all her craziness, the god had thrown Tohru's head down into the pond, trying to drown her. She struggled for air Shigure looked up from what he was doing seeing what was happening he hurried down pulling Akito off Tohru. Tohru lifted her head struggling for breath. Akito had her wrists yanked by Shigure's hands as she tried to get free from the dogs grasp, but she couldn't. She glared at Tohru for a moment. She sat in the water coughing hard she was now soaked to the bone. "What the hell are you thinking!?" He yelled down to the God.

"Shigure, I won't allow it! You know relationships are forbidden in this family!" She yelled, poiting to the dog while looking at Tohru.

She tried to get up only to slip back down to her knees. Shigure let go of Akito forgeting evertything she had said wanting to get Tohru out of thecold water.

"I killed Kureno and I can kill you to!" She said demandingly and then strormed inside.

Tohru looked to the dog sadly, but he only smiled to comfort her as he took her inside and up to their room helping her to change into dry clothes. "Your not hurt or you Tohru?" She slowly shook her head head as Shigure placed his hand on her stomach.

Hatori had walked into the room where Shigure and Tohru were at. "Mind if I come in?" He said looking to his friend, then to Tohru.

"Come on in." Shigure said moving away from Tohru to return to cleaning.

Hatori had lit up a cigarate and began to smoke it. "What happened here?" He said, looking to Shigure.

Shigure walked over grabing the cigertte dropping it the ground smashing it. "If you havn't noticed Tohru's pregnant so I don't want you smoking around her."

Hatori looked slightly annoyed after his cig was smashed and taken from him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be obivious." It was obvious then that he was suffering from lag of a drag.

"She's not the only one. Akito is as well." He looked to Shigure, then to Tohru.

Tohru's head tilted to the side. "... Akito-sama... Is a girl...?"

Hatori nodded. "Yes, she is. She was raised as male, because her mother, said that having a female heir would "cause problems." However, the more likely reason is because of Ren's insecurity over not being first in Akito's father's heart, and her jealousy of her late husband's great affection for their daughter."

"Is that why she tried to drown me because I carry Shigure's baby?" She still looked at Hatori still confused.

Hatori looked to Shigure, seeing that he needed a cig badly. Unfortanatley, Hatori was out.- "Akito has feelings for Shigure." He tried to clear this up best he can.

"... So I'm in the way...?" She looked down rather sadly as Shigure slowly leaned down beside the bed patting her head.

Hatori nodded- "Yes, but I don't think she will be much of a threat to you, because Shigure seems to be awfully protective over you."

"But before if Shigure-san hadn't seen..." She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Hatori looked to his friend, then back at Tohru. "I have to go give Akito her medicine. She is running another fever." He exited the room. She looked up to Shigure sadly as she slowly laid down on the dirty bed. Shigure petted her head one last time before starting to mop the floor.

* * *

I think there's a bit of jealousy. If you want to see more then give us six reviews! 


End file.
